Drink You In
by MontShandy
Summary: Andy realizes something and finally acts on it. This is a story about the power of love. It's ability to heal and to make people whole.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a deleted scene from 4.20 I would say sometime after they find Emile's body. All mistakes are mine and auto-correct's.

A/N: I am not trying to trivialize AA in anyway so PLEASE do not take it as such. This is fiction so take it as that.

I do not own them but I love them. Thank you for creating them and Ms. McDonnell and Mr. Denison for bringing them to life.

 **Chapter One**

Sharon sat at her desk frustrated on how this case was going. Too many questions, and more keep popping up needing answers. She looked out to the murder room and could see the same frustration on her teams' faces. They needed a break. She knew there was a clock ticking but no one was going to solve this thing tired and hungry. She decided to send everyone home. She got up and grabbed her trench and purse. She shut off the lights as she headed out her office.

"Everyone go home. Eat. Rest. Come back fresh in the morning." she told them.

She left before Andy could say anything to her. He knew she was stressed. He figured if she needed him she could text him. He was due for a meeting anyways. But there was this nagging feeling in his stomach he just didn't know what it was yet.

Sharon got in her car, leaned her head back and blew out a long breath and closed her eyes. She felt bad for running out of the murder room without saying anything to Andy. But she couldn't let her guard down for a second and all she really wanted to do was just collapse in his arms. She also knew he needed a meeting and that's where he should go instead of her place. She started her car and decided she would text him later, if she didn't pass out first.

Andy pulled into the parking lot of the church. He saw the familiar faces of the smokers outside getting their last drags before going in. He still had that nagging feeling and his thoughts kept going to Sharon. He walked no the meeting room and made himself a cup of coffee. He sat down and took a sip. That nagging feeling got worse. His thoughts kept on Sharon. As the first speaker rose he thought of the look on her face. The anger she had towards Hickman. The frustration she showed with Taylor. Then it hit him. He knew what that feeling was. He hadn't had it this bad since the last time he drank. But it wasn't whiskey he was craving. He got up, dumped his coffee and practically ran to his car.

Meanwhile Sharon got home. She pulled off her heals and slowly made her way to her bedroom. She wanted a shower but a cup of tea sounded just a little bit better. She changed into leggings, a tank, a cardigan and put her hair up in a ponytail. She padded back to her kitchen and began to boil water while she looked over her tea collection. While deciding between Earl Gray or Chamomile she heard a distinct knock at her door. She glanced at her watch and thought there was no way Andy could be done with his meeting. She opened the door to find Andy standing there looking sheepish.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hello Andy. Want to come in?" she said while stepping aside so he could come inside. As he did he took hold of her and led her to her couch.

"Wait I have water on." Sharon went to the kitchen and turned off the stove and got back to the couch as quickly as possible. She could tell there was something heavy weighing on his mind. She hoped she didn't hurt his feelings by leaving the murder room like she did. She sat back down on the couch and looked at Andy. He was looking down and reached for her hand.

"Andy? Why didn't you go to a meeting ?"

" I did . But I didn't stay. I couldn't."

" Why not?"

" Because I got a craving. The strongest one I have ever had."

" Andy if you're having cravings you should be at a meeting."

"I wasn't craving alcohol Sharon."

Andy looked up at her and slowly leaned in and placed his hand on her cheek. He brushed his thumb across her lips before taking them with his. He deepened the kiss and enveloped her in his arms. It was like he was consuming her. When he finally let her go he spoke quietly .

" In fact, I don't ever want to drink or take anything that could possibly dull my senses or impair my memory. I want to savor every moment with you. I want to feel you and taste you and breath you in. I don't want anything to get in the way of me being able to love you. I don't need meetings. I just need you."

With that Andy kissed Sharon with such intensity it took her breath away. She kissed him back. No one, not even Jack on his best day, ever professed their love for her like Andy did just now. She was so used to Jack needing to be drunk to be around her that having a man tell her he wants to always be sober just so he can savor his time with her was amazing.

It occurred to her that him not wanting to go to any meetings might actually hurt him in the long run.

"Andy. I don't want you to jeopardize your sobriety over me."

Andy giggled. "Trust me, my sobriety is not in jeopardy. But my heart may be."

"Oh Andy I'm sorry." She breathed in and looked into his eyes. " I love you too. I didn't mean to ruin your moment. I just ..." Andy cut her off with a kiss.

"You know you are better for me than any meeting."

"That may be so." she said with a smile, "but I can't replace them."

"Why not? You keep me in line. Your stories are so much better. And it's hard to drink anything when I'm busy kissing you."

Sharon giggled and patted Andy on the chest.

"You're incorrigible."

"No, I'm just in love."

Again their lips locked in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart to catch their breaths Sharon had tears in her eyes.

"Andy, you really know how to make a girl feel special."

"Yeah? Well if you want...I can make you feel even better." Andy started trailing kisses along her jawline and down her neck.

"Well then...maybe we should...move to my bedroom." Sharon was finding it hard to speak. Andy picked her up at once and went to her bedroom.

 **TBC**

 **I want to do the love scene justice. So I'm gonna take my time in writing it. I hope you enjoyed this and I look forward to your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This is my first love scene. I tried to do this in a classy way. I hope I did it justice.

I do not own them but I love them. Thank you for creating them and Ms. McDonnell and Mr. Denison for bringing them to life.

 **Chapter Two**

Andy carried Sharon into her bedroom and placed her down beside the bed. He took her face into his hands and looked into her eyes.

"Don't move and close your eyes."

Sharon was nervous but excited at what Andy had planned. She closed her eyes and and slowly let out a breath. She heard Andy moving but didn't feel anything.

"Andy?"

"Ssshhh...patience. I'm just getting undressed so I can fully concentrate on you."

"Oh...OK...I'll be quiet. Though that wasn't one of the orders." she said with a cheeky smile.

Andy folded his pants and put them on the side chair before returning to standing right in front of her. He trailed a finger down her jawline making Sharon catch her breath. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"That's because I want to hear every sound you make."

Sharon's heart started pounding. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was like something out of the romance novels she liked to read. Andy walked around her. Once behind her, he slowly grabbed her cardigan and pulled it down her arms. He then got closer to her and placed his hands under her tank, caressing the skin below her breasts. She leaned her head back and to the side, on his shoulder so he could get at her neck.

"I thought I told you not to move." Andy whispered.

"I'm just trying to help."

He pulled his arms around her waist and hugged her while lightly kissing her neck.

"Whose incorrigible now?"

"hmm...what can I say I'm in love." Sharon smiled.

Andy chuckled. He leaned back slightly and pulled her tank up. Sharon raised her arms to help with the removal. Andy then went back to face her front and pulled her in for a kiss. Their tongues dueled for control. Sharon could feel the heat just radiate off of Andy's body. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands traveled down her back to right under each cheek and lifted her up. Sharon wrapped her legs around Andy's waist. He turned them around and gently got on the bed, placing Sharon down on her back. The whole time his lips on hers. Once on the bed, Andy trailed kisses down her body. He hooked his fingers into the band of her leggings and pulled them down her legs. He threw them on the floor and sat on his haunches looking at her. She was wearing a dark purple satin and lace set. Her alabaster skin was all aglow. She lifted herself onto her elbows and opened her eyes. Andy saw a shade of emerald green he had never seen before and it hypnotized him.

"Andy" Sharon said seductively. She saw how mesmerized he was. She had to admit she liked being looked at like this.

Andy finally shook his head and crawled up her body. When he was face to face with her he said.

"You are exquisite."

"Andy...I want you...NOW" Sharon grabbed Andy around the neck and pulled him down on top of her. She knew he was planning a whole lot of foreplay but her body was on fire and she just wanted to be with him. Andy could see the intensity in her eyes. With one last kiss Andy pulled her panties down and got rid of his boxers while Sharon got rid of her bra. When they got back into each others arms they both said "I love you" simultaneously. They stared into each others eyes and smiled. Andy slid his hand down her body before taking hold of himself and guiding it to her entrance. He then glided his hand up the back of her thigh while pushing in. They moaned in unison.

"God you feel so good." Andy breathed.

"I could say the same for you." Andy smiled and captured Sharon's lips as he started a slow pace. Sharon wrapped her legs around Andy's waist giving him a better angle. He picked up his pace just a little bit not wanting this to end too quickly. Andy placed his lips on her neck and one hand on her breast, tweeking her nipple. Sharon arched her back and moaned. She could feel the fire building inside. Her hands ran up and down Andy's back, softly scratching him. Andy could feel her muscles start to quiver. He adjusted himself and that was all she needed. Rocking his hips into her and hitting her spot over and over again. Sharon bit down on Andy's collarbone and practically screamed as her first orgasm ripped through her.

"Oh Andy" She moaned grabbing his rear. That was all he needed. Feeling another orgasm begin to tear through Sharon, Andy let himself go and joined her. He claimed her lips as he poured his soul into her. They found each others hands and interlocked their fingers as they rode their orgasms together. Andy pushed himself up a little so he could look at her. She was trying to catch her breath. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow and there was a look of complete satisfaction. She was ethereal and she was his.

Sharon smiled and said "I take it...you like...what you...see."

"No"

Sharon gave him a quizzical look.

"I love it." Andy smiled and kissed her before rolling off. Sharon tucked herself into Andy's side. As their breathing slowed they both started to nod off.

"I love you Andy"

"I love you more." Andy said matter-of-factly.

Sharon smiled and thought 'yeah you do, more than any other man ever' before falling into a deep sleep.

 **TBC**

I have to admit that I'm not done with this story. And like any relationship, there is a time for making love and there is a time for just raw sex. I'm trying to keep this in line with Canon so the next chapter may not come til after the next episode. But I'm constantly rewatching the episodes so I might come up with something sooner.

Again I invite your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I was going to write about the entire morning but as writers know sometimes stogies take a life of their own. So this is just the beginning. Which means more chapters to come.

I love them but do not own them. They belong to Mr. Duff. Another thank you to and Mr. Denison for making Sharon and Andy come to life.

 **Chapter 3**

The early morning rays began to seep through Sharon's window. Andy fluttered his eyes open to be greeted by Sharon's naked body tucked slightly under him. He began ghosting his lips against her bare shoulder and trailing his fingers along her side from her hip to just under her breast. She hummed and shifted a little.

"Morning beautiful." Andy softly kissed Sharon at the base of her neck. He let his hand drift down and cup her butt cheek and gave it a light squeeze. "I love touching you." Andy kept caressing Sharon.

Sharon was perfectly asleep. It had been a long time since she had slept so well. She didn't want to wake up. She was contemplating opening her eyes when she felt Andy stir behind her, his lips on her shoulder and his hand on her hip. It was barely there but her skin ignited everywhere he touched. She tried to keep her moan in so it sounded like a hum. She was hoping to stay quiet but the tension was growing in her core.

"Morning beautiful." His voice was low and husky. She was absolute putty in his hands. More kisses on her neck and the light squeeze of her rear, had her melting.

"I love touching you." Could she possibly be dreaming? She knows her alarm hasn't gone off yet but had no clue what time it was. She didn't want to ruin this amazing moment.

"I love being touched by you. It's an amazing way to wake up."

"Good. Cause I have no intention of stopping." and with that he snaked his hand to front and down between her legs. He very lightly teased her.

"Andy" She breathed. He brushed his hand a little harder against her nub.

"Oh Andy" She bucked her hips into his and felt his growing erection. He continued, going harder and faster with every pass. Her moans got louder and he could feel her orgasm building. He maneuvered them and entered her from behind. They both groaned. Sharon has never had sex in this position before, but heard a lot about it, now she knew why. After just a couple of thrusts her orgasm tore through her making her buck into Andy. He did his best to hold on to her. He wanted to continue but with her bucking he couldn't hold off his own orgasm. He lost complete control and after the orgasms and aftershocks had subsided they collapsed on the bed a pile of arms, legs, and heavy breathing.

"You..." Sharon tried to say something but hadn't quite caught her breath.

"Ha...I have...made...the great...Captain...speechless."

They both just laid there trying to calm their respective breathing. Both had goofy smiles on their faces. After a couple minutes Sharon's alarm went off.

"Saved by the bell." Sharon said.

"Saved from what? You tried to talk and you couldn't. And it was cause of me." Andy rolled over to her and kissed her on the lips. "Now if you don't like being rendered speechless than maybe we should stop..."

Sharon pushed Andy over and got on top cutting him off. "No way. Plus, you couldn't stop loving me even if you tried."

"Damn straight." They locked lips and rolled around her bed till they needed to come up for air.

"Round two in the shower?" Andy asked.

Sharon giggled and gave him a look as she crawled off the bed and sauntered off towards the bathroom. This case was absolutely horrible and if they could enjoy themselves just a little longer before having to deal with it, that would help.

 **TBC**

 **I invite your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Here is the shower scene. I hope everyone enjoys it.

I love them but do not own them. They belong to Mr. Duff. And a big thank you to and Mr. Denison for making Sharon and Andy come to life.

 **Chapter 4**

Andy watched Sharon walk over to the bathroom, the look on her face as she was getting out of bed was so seductive, Andy thought his heart was going to explode. He just couldn't get enough of her. He was addicted, that he knew for sure. At least this addiction won't get him into major trouble. He went into the bathroom and found Sharon was already in the shower under the water. He stood at the doorway and watched as the water cascaded down her body. He thought he was joking about "round two", he wasn't some young stud anymore. He thought he would need some recoup time, though he knew she didn't. But his body responded to the scene before his eyes like he didn't just have sex a half hour ago. He came up behind Sharon and slid his arms around her. Sharon could feel his attraction against the small of her back.

" If I didn't know better I would say that you took something."

"Nah...all I need is you." Andy turned Sharon around, dipped down and captured Sharon's lips in soft but passionate kiss.

"Andy" Sharon breathed as she dragged one hand across Andy's back and had her other in his hair while he kissed her all over her jawline and neck. Andy wanted to just devour Sharon but at the same time wanted to savor her. They would be going to work soon and he would have to restrain himself for God knows how long. Like a man possessed, Andy lifted Sharon by her thighs and entered her all at the same time. Sharon rolled her head back against the wall. Her eyes closed as her body reacted to Andy's. He started a quick pace, knowing the clock was ticking and he didn't know how long he would be able to keep this up. Try to bite back her moans, since they echoed in the shower. She knew Rusty wasn't home but there was always the chance of him popping in to grab something he forgot. The water pounding on them along with the steam all around made for an incredible experience. Both Sharon and Andy were completely lost in each other and the moment. Sharon could feel her muscles begin to get taught. She bit down on Andy's collarbone as her orgasm blasted through her body. Andy's motion got chaotic as his orgasm caught him. There was a slight twinge of pain since he was running on empty. He slowly let her down but kept his arms around her. He leaned his forehead against hers as they tried to catch their breaths which was slightly difficult in the thick steam of the shower.

"I guess we should actually take a shower now before you run out of hot water." Andy said.

"You do realize that I have just had more sex in the last twelve hours than I have had in the last twenty years."

"Are you complaining?"

"No, no, no, I just think its funny. We're acting like a couple of love sick teenagers."

"Well I may not be a teenager but I am definitely lovesick." Andy gave Sharon a soft kiss on her lips before turning around and grabbing the bottle of shampoo.

"We should get cleaned up and ready for work. As much as it pains me."

"Yeah. Hopefully we'll get somewhere in this case today."

They went ahead and finished their shower and got ready for work.

"Andy, why don't you stop at that bakery we love and get bagels and donuts for everyone. I'll get coffees. Let me text Provenza so he can let everyone know and they can text me their order."

"OK, but one more kiss before you go all Captain on me?"

"Of course. But that's it. We have a case to solve." Sharon giggled.

 **TBC**

I welcome all reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Incredible finale! It's gonna be a long wait till June.

A/N I don't own them but I love them. Thanks to Mr. Duff, Ms. McDonnell and Mr. Denison for infiltrating my imagination.

A/N: This takes place after Provenza's wedding.

Chapter 5

Sharon and Andy entered her condo. It wasn't that late. She had solved the case. Provenza got married. And they finally had some breathing room. Taylor insisted everyone take at least two days off and Sharon was looking forward to spending that time with Andy.

"So two whole days." Andy whispered into Sharon's ear. He helped her remove her blazer. "That's a lot of alone time." Andy gave Sharon one of his signature smiles.

"Yes it is. I take it you have some ideas?" She smiled back.

"Oh a whole bunch. But first things first why don't you go change into something more...comfortable."

"Well don't you want to help me?" Sharon asked seductively.

Andy growled. "All in due time my love. Though the thought did cross my mind. But other ideas first. Now shoo." Andy nudged her down the hall and smacked her on her behind. Sharon squealed and floated down the hall with a huge smile on her face. She got out of her work clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. She realized she was wearing her more everyday undergarments. Andy had seen her put them on this morning she thought giving him a nice surprise later by changing into something sexier. She found a deep red lace set that she knew would drive him crazy. She covered the set with a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. Giving herself a once over she went back out. Andy had dimmed all the lights and the door to the balcony was open. She could see the glow of candles through the window. She walked towards the balcony and stood in the doorway. Andy had taken his jacket and tie off. He had rolled up his sleeves and undone his top three buttons so that his undershirt was showing, along with his circle necklace. He looked comfortable and at ease. He had lit a handful of candles and had two steaming mugs of tea on the little coffee table.

"Andy, you never cease to amaze me."

"As hard as it was to not throw you over my shoulder and take you to bed, I thought that you could use some time to unwind...well before I wind you up again." Andy's lopsided grin was the cherry on top to what was such a touching thought by this man,who knew exactly what she needed.

"Andy." She practically moaned. She sat down and Andy handed her her tea. She breathed in the steam and closed her eyes as she snuggled close to Andy and took a sip.

"So how does it feel to solve the biggest cold case in LAPD history not to mention three murders on top of it?" Andy asked.

"Pretty good, except I wish it wasn't one of our own."

"Yeah. That did suck. But it was nice to shove it to Hickman how you solved the case. Haha he was pissed."

"Men like Hickman are always mad about something."

"Well, at least we don't have to deal with him anymore."

Sharon leaned over and placed her mug on the coffee table. As she did, Andy noticed a red strap peeking from under her tank strap. He smirked and waited till she leaned back into him. He then took his finger and lightly slid her tanks strap to the side and started playing with the crimson silk.

"I see that you changed everything. I like it." He leaned down and kissed her shoulder. Then he ghosted his lips along her shoulder toward her neck and then back again.

"I thought you would." she smiled enjoying Andy's ministrations.

They were both completely relaxed. Enjoying each others company. They continued to talk and exchange light caresses and kisses. For the first time in a while they could just be lost in each other.

TBC

All reviews are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: This story has taken on a life of its own. But I think I finally have tamed it. This is the end and I hope I have done it justice.**

 **I don't own them but I love them. Thanks to Mr. Duff, Ms. McDonnell and Mr. Denison for infiltrating my imagination.**

 **Chapter 6**

"Yeah I'm just gonna grab a couple of things and then we can go." Rusty said to Gus as he walked in the door. Gus was right behind him.

"OK" then noticing that the lights were low "Is your mom even home?"

"She said that's where they..." Rusty stopped when he heard a giggle coming from the balcony, the door still open.

"Andy stop...that tickles." Sharon giggled a little loudly.

"Do you really want me to." Andy answered.

"Oh God...we need to go." Rusty ran back to his room and packed as quickly as possible.

"Well I think it's cute." Gus said leaning in the doorway to Rusty's room. "I mean we've both seen what bad relationships are like. So it's kind of nice to see a good one."

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say she's not your mom."

"Well it's better than watching her get abused."

"True. I still don't want to hear or see anything. Even if it's good. Let's go before this gets uber embarrassing."

Rusty and Gus made it out to the livingroom just in time to see Sharon in just a bra and panties being carried into the livingroom by Andy, squealing in delight.

"Oh shit!" Everyone said at the same time. Andy quickly turned around and held Sharon close to his body to shield her. Rusty and Gus both stopped and covered their eyes with their hands. Sharon looked over Andy's shoulder at the pair.

"Rusty, Gus, what are you guys doing here?"

"Just grabbing some stuff. Staying at Gus's. Bye." Rusty said as quickly as possible and ran out the door grabbing Gus and practically dragging him with him.

Sharon was stunned. She then started to feel Andy shaking and looked at him. He was trying so hard not to laugh out loud. He lost all resolve when he caught Sharon's eye and just started howling with laughter. He put Sharon down slowly so as not to drop her.

"It's really not that funny." Sharon said.

"Yes it is. At least to me." Andy said though he knew he had to get it under control if he wanted to continue their evening in the direction it was going. "Come on. It's a little funny. I mean what are the odds. At least he didn't see anything."

"I wouldn't call, your mom in lingerie, nothing."

"Could have been worse."

"Oh God."

"Exactly. He could have heard you yelling that from your bedroom." Andy slowly wrapped his arms around Sharon and nuzzled her neck before he placed soft kisses below her ear.

"Confident are we?"

"Extremely." with that Andy grabbed Sharon and threw her over his shoulder, smacked his hand on her ass and left it there while he carried her down the hall.

"Lieutenant Andrew Flynn put me down."

"OK Captain." Andy plopped her down on the bed and immediately got over her. She looked up. Her eyes were a blaze and she was flushed. Andy attacked her lips in a passionate and domineering fashion. He lowered himself to her and his hand started roaming her body.

"You know maybe I should be the one praising God for letting me be with an amazingly beautiful woman." He began assaulting her neck.

"I should bee...uh" Sharon began to get lost in the sensations. She had to admit she liked being carried and loved like this. Andy made her feel so beautiful, so sexy, so wanted. He made her feel like the center of his universe and she liked it.

All of a sudden. "WAIT! STOP!"

Andy slowly lifted his head and looked at her with worry in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I want my door locked. And maybe some music? You know. Just in case."

"I don't think we have anything to worry about. Rusty is not stepping foot in this condo for awhile and when he does I'm sure he will call or text to give us advance warning." Andy smirked.

"Please?" Sharon said seductively.

"Yes Captain." Andy sighed and got up. He went and locked the front door, then her bedroom door and finally placed his iPhone in her ihome speaker and selected his "Sharon" playlist. He then slowly took off his button up shirt and undershirt. Sharon got up on her knees and made her way to the edge of the bed where Andy met her.

"Feel better?" Andy asked. Sharon smiled and dragged her fingers down Andy's chest to his pants. She undid his belt, button, and zipper and slid her hand into his boxers.

"Oh yeah. A lot better." Andy moaned while he let his pants drop. He kissed her hard and then ordered her.

"Lie. Down." He practically growled. His eyes were black and piercing. She had a feeling that she was in for quite the erotic evening. She usually wasn't one to relinquish control but the way Andy was looking at her just made her putty in his hands. She felt perfectly safe with him in a way she never thought possible. She didn't even have this level of trust with Jack. She found that this was what true intimacy was all about, this and the mind blowing sex.

"Yes sir. Lieutenant." Sharon laid back in the bed and brought her finger up to her mouth where she bit the tip while giving him a teasing look.

Andy looked at Sharon and thought he was gonna lose it. He couldn't believe she was his. Completely his. He wanted to show just how much she meant to him. How much he valued her love and her trust. He nudged his knee slowly between her legs as he got up on the bed. Sharon scooted back a little and widened her legs to let him closer. His finger tips lightly danced up her legs as he settled in between them. She watched him leaned down to her center. She felt his warm breath across her core and it sent chills up her spine. He placed a kiss on the top of her panties. He then began to make his way up her body leaving light kisses all over her hips and then her stomach as his fingers followed, just as softly. He continued to her breasts, chest and neck until he was lying slightly on top of her and looked in to her green eyes.

"I love you." Andy whispered into her ear. He trailed kisses along her jaw before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. His left hand snuck behind her and undid the clasp to her bra and assisted her in taking it off. He then cupped her breast before tweaking her nipple between his fingers. Sharon moaned into his mouth. He began his trek back down south but this time his kisses were harder almost leaving marks. When he reached her breasts he stopped and took his time. He swirled his tongue around one nipple while his fingers mimicked his movement on the other one. Sharon was moaning, her fingers in Andy's hair spurring him on. After giving her breasts adequate attention, Andy continued his journey downward. He hooked his fingers into her panties and slowly pulled them down following them with kisses to her thighs. After freeing her of the last barrier and ditching his own boxers, Andy went back to her thighs. He started right above her knee and kissed her inner thigh on his way to her center. After leaving a kiss on her lips he looked up.

"Amazing. Just amazing."

"Andy" Sharon was trembling with anticipation. She let out a slow breath. He licked his lips and dipped down, using his fingers to spread her open, he licked slowly up from her entrance to her nub.

"Oh God...Andy" moaned Sharon. Andy smiled and continued twirling his tongue in a figure eight pattern around her entrance and nub.

"Yes...oh Andy...yes." Sharon's breathing got quicker and her moans got louder. Andy quickened his pace and felt her thighs begin to shake as her first orgasm started to rip through her. When her juices began to flow he was there to lap everything up. This was what he was craving. Her essence was beyond anything he ever tasted before. Forget whiskey, this was his liquor. He began to moan and felt himself getting harder by the minute. He wanted to continue but his need to be in her won out. He kissed his way up her body.

"You are absolutely delicious." he whispered into her ear before taking her lips. Sharon was mesmerized by what was happening. She didn't think she could have a love like this. She loved him, wanted him, needed him. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his arousal and was impressed at how hard and hot it was. She guided him to her entrance.

"I need you NOW." she breathed before using her heels on his back to push him in. They both moaned once their hips met. He smiled and looked into her eyes. He started a slow pace, wanting to see her come undone a couple more times before him. After several thrusts he got up on his knees and put her legs together on his shoulder and quickened the pace. This gave him the perfect angle to hit her spot. She arched her back as her second orgasm ravished her body.

"Andy... Oh Andy." she gasped. Andy was hypnotized by watching her writhe in ecstasy. He let her legs go to either side of him again and bent down to kiss her. Sharon took this opportunity to push him over and flip them so she was on top. This pushed him in deeper and they both moaned again. She began to ride him aggressively, her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back. Andy snuck his hand between them and began hitting her nub. Sharon's eyes flew open as she gasped at the sensation.

"Oh yeah...oh Andy." She could feel another orgasm began to boil over and wanted him to join her. She reached around and began playing with Andy's balls. Andy hissed, he wasn't expecting that. He knew he couldn't hold on for long.

"Damn Sharon..." he moaned.

"I want...uh...together." she managed to stutter. Andy knew what she meant and when he felt her muscles begin to quiver he let himself go. Sharon could feel his balls tighten when her muscles started to shiver and let this one completely over take her. The noises they both made was like perfect harmony to their ears.

Andy was drawing soft circles on Sharon's back. After they had calmed down and cleaned themselves up, Sharon had snuggled up to Andy's side.

"That was incredible. You are incredible." Sharon said before dropping a couple of kisses on Andy's chest.

"I can't take all the credit." Andy leaned down and kissed Sharon on the forehead. "I love you. And I love loving you." Andy pushed himself down so he could wrap his arms and kiss Sharon fully. "Not to change the subject but we've worked quite the appetite." Andy smirked.

"Yes we did. I'm with you there." Sharon reached over and grabbed her phone. She quickly order some food. "That should give us enough time to look decent before food gets here."

"If I was a younger man. We would have time for something else." Andy winked.

"Don't you ever get enough?"

"Of you? Never. But with our work schedule being as unpredictable as it is, I have to take advantage of the time we do have together. You know...to hold me over."

"Uh-huh. Well we are guaranteed two whole days. So down boy." she slowly got out of bed and walked over to her drawers.

Andy jumped up and followed her and grabbed her around the waist. "Well stop being so damn sexy." Andy peppered her neck with kisses. Sharon giggled. She did feel like she was twenty again, beautiful and sexy, when Andy was around.

"I'm sorry. I'll just go back to being the ice queen again." Sharon teased.

"Yeah, except that won't work anymore."

"Don't tell me."

"I'm sorry Captain. But you're hot even when you're cold." Andy kissed her on the cheek before picking up his boxers and put them on.

"Well I guess you're just gonna have to suffer."

"Yeah but at least it won't be for that long. Though we both know how patient I can be when it comes to you." Andy smiled and leaned into Sharon. They shared a soft kiss before getting dressed. She figured they could shower after dinner but she didn't say anything. She'll save that one for later. It was going to be an incredible 48 hours. She couldn't help the permanent ear to ear smile Andy had put on her face. Andy looked at Sharon and saw the grin she had. He knew that was all him. When they were done getting dressed they went out to the livingroom. Andy went out to he balcony to make sure all the candles were put out and then closed the door. He had picked up her discarded clothes that were out there.

"What do you want me to do with these?"

Sharon giggled."I forgot about those. Just put them in the hamper."

Andy did as she said and then plopped down on couch. Sharon grabbed drinks and joined him.

"Oh look. They're showing a Dodger spring training game. We can see some of the new players."

"OK. Our food should be here any minute."

They were perfectly happy together. She was going to turn down the NFL job. She wasn't going to leave this for anything. Not even football. And she felt that this would be even nicer on a more permanent level, but she leave that question for a little bit later. Now she was going to enjoy the next two days with her boyfriend, try to get through the embarrassment with her youngest son and just be happy, truly happy.

 **Fin!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story. Thank you to all of my supporters, it means so much and keeps me writing. And always all reviews are welcome.**


End file.
